


Power of the Soul: Openings and Closings

by PatienceandPokemon



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Digimon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatienceandPokemon/pseuds/PatienceandPokemon
Summary: Various segments of the Work with Openings and Closings as if this were being animated. . .The openings will be songs from today, the past, and even anime openings/closings.Several people on Archive and Fanfiction have done this and I thought. . meh, why not? Looks fun.It ain't easy. But here we go. . . .Hope y'all like it.Also if you haven't read to certain chapters or whatever there will be indicators of what each opening/closing corresponds to Chapter wise! Fair warning for spoilers!And yes, there will be more to come.Have Patience and Determination





	1. Segment 1 (C.1 -C.8): November - Opening

**Opening: Centuries - Fall Out Boy**

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me, for centuries_

(On a hill November, Kit, and Chu look up at the sky, determination in their eyes as their friends and family come running up)

_Just one mistake_

_Is all it will take_

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

(Faded flashback of Meowth fighting off Gaster and his Blasters as well as Malamar and Persian; Meowth skids to a halt in front of the camera before fading to a vibrant green flare that bursts into the night sky, towards a star)

_Remember me for centuries_

_Mama, fight my teenage dreams_

_No, it's nothing wrong with me_

(Shadows creep around November as she sinks into the mire of darkness, reaching out a hand)

_The kids are all wrong the story's aloof_

_Heavy metal, rock my heart_

_Come on, come on and let me in_

(Several hands grab November’s outstretched one and yank her up, she lands in Sans’ arms. He in turn pulls her behind him and adopts a fighting stance, left eye blazing cyan and Blasters appear all around)

_I'm cruising on your thighs, leave my fingerprints_

_And this is for tonight_

_I thought that you would feel_

_I never meant for you to fix yourself_

_Remember me for centuries_

(November smiles at the camera before morphing first into her Panther form and rushing forward, then with a bounding leap she springs into the air as her Dragon form)

_And I can't stop till the whole world knows my name_

_'Cause I was only born inside my dreams_

_Until you die for me, as long as there is a light_

_My shadow is over you 'cause I am the opposite of amnesia_

_And you're a cherry blossom_

_You're about to bloom_

_You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_

(Camera pans around from Dragon-November soaring past to her friends and family; Kit and Chu racing at shadowed enemies with Ashton and Pika, flipping and twisting through the air; Pikachu charges toward the shadow of Gaster with memories of her time with Meowth flitting by, the vibrant green shape of him at her side; returns to November as she morphs back and lands)

_He's been here forever_

_And he's the chosen fruit_

_I could scream forever_

_We all poisoned you_

(As she lands, the ground beneath her crumbles away; November falls into the darkness)

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me, for centuries_

_Just one mistake_

_Is all it will take_

(November slowly descends into the darkness as the light from her Soul fades and crumbles; face twitches as those she cares for flash before her eyes and slowly the light of her Soul burns brighter in the darkness, illuminating everything around her; Sans’ boney hand reaches out to her from above)

_We'll go down in history_

(Light greens flash as she opens her eyes and takes the hand, smile on her face)

_Remember me for centuries_

_Remember me for centuries_

(The moment her hand takes Sans’ the screen flashes with the colors of her Soul; once the camera refocuses it’s to November smiling in challenge with her loved ones behind her)


	2. Segment 1 (C.1 -C.8): November - Closing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned in Chapter 1 summary, the following are chapters of what could be opening and closings of 'PotS' were an anime. . .
> 
> But it is not, and so it shall simply be an adventure here on Archive. None of this openings/closings or 'PotS' is for profit. just mere entertainment and relief from life. . . so please don't flame me
> 
> And anyone who does this sort of thing for their own stories or on Youtube or whatever, and all that jazz. . . .Props to you cause this is hard

**Closing: Might + U - Amalee ft. Ricco Fajardo**

_ You're not alone _

_ There's no doubt _

(November stands under the night sky, staring at the moon and stars)

_ Your gift _

_ Isn't futile to be _

_ If we'll be united _

(Shadows loom around November as she hugs herself, and as the shadows creep close and circles around her, a bright light encompasses the area)

_ We're stronger together _

_ We always have the high hope _

_ Not all for one but one for all _

_ Don't worry 'bout a thing _

(A blaze of light green loops around the young girl, swiping at the shadows before racing off into the distance in the shape of a feline; from the cleared path race Kit and Chu, followed by the others a short distance away)

_ We'll reach out to you _

_ Even if it's a harder way _

_ It's plain to see the reason why _

_ Oh, that's all because of the mighty heart _

(Reaching her, Kit and Chu catapult themselves into her arms. Friends she meets through her misadventures at Echo Academy smile at her)

_ Remember it's just natural that we'll be there if you need help _

_ Far across the distance, rest assured that our faith just won't die _

_ You know we apt to sacrifice ourselves _

(November and Sans make eye contact, the Skeleton giving her a perma-grin wink; in the background a faint after-image of November, crouched down with invisible chains immobilizing her turns to look at current-November)

_ Whatever they may say _

_ It's plain to see the reason why _

_ Oh, that's all because of the mighty heart _

(Tears fall from November’s eyes and when asked, simply shakes her head with a smile trying to push away any concern; not having it, Sans places his hand on her shoulder and mouths ‘You are important to us. Never forget.’)

_ Remember it's just natural that _

_ We'll be there if you need help _

_ Far across the distance _

_ Rest assured that our faith just won't die _

(November launches herself into the Skeleton’s arms, crying happy tears. In the background, after image-November vanishes like a puff of smoke and a light green blase wraps around the young girl’s legs before rushing into the camera)


End file.
